


Just Breathe

by toxic_shadows



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Healing, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, Sad Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Virgil's here to save the day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:19:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxic_shadows/pseuds/toxic_shadows
Summary: **Spoiler warning from the Learning New Things About Ourselves video, so beware****THIS IS NOBODY HATES YOU, IT’S JUST BEEN RE-TITLED**Relationships are hard, especially when that relationship is between Roman and Virgil Sanders, two that are seemingly polar opposites, and tend to have conflicting interests. Plenty of hurt feelings and healing between the duo like you have probably read before, with my own personal twist. Enjoy~





	1. Chapter 1

_"No one hates you."_

Virgil's words had been echoing in Roman's head for the past two days. He didn't believe it, how could he? It was clear, despite what everyone had said, that he wasn't wanted. He saw the comments, hardly any of them even mentioned him anymore. They were all about Virgil, or Patton, or Logan. None of it made sense. Roman was Thomas's creativity, if it weren't for him, there'd be no Sander's Sides to begin with! But no, Roman was overrated. Nobody cared. Sure Virgil had said otherwise but... there was no way. The only answer was that it was Deceit! Obviously. 

But he didn't seem to comprehend that there was another very clear explanation - the fact that Virgil genuinely meant what he said. Nobody had gotten that into Roman's head yet, and the possibility didn't seem very likely. Patton was the first to try, telling Roman all of his good qualities, and how nobody could hate someone as wonderful as him. While that was nice to hear, it wasn't helpful. He felt like trash. Next, was Logan. After all their arguments, surely hearing that he wasn't hate-worthy from _him_ would help. They were wrong. The first thing the analytical side did was list every problem that Roman had, and claiming none of them were that bad. None of that worked. Probably not the smartest idea to tell the most prideful side every little thing that he had ever done wrong.

And then there was Virgil. 

...And Deceit.

But they weren't gonna go there. Not yet. Using him to assist in this type of situation was the last resort, especially when it impacts Roman, who seemed to have issues knowing when Deceit was lying.

"Come on, kiddo, we can't just leave him like that. Especially considering... Last week?" Patton prodded. That's right. The fact that Virgil had somehow managed to ask Roman out, without fainting, about a week ago. They were dating, which was absolutely terrifying. He could easily screw everything up by doing this. Far too easily for comfort.

"Pat... I don't know if I can." He muttered uneasily. "What if I just make it worse? What if I make him... duck out?" To Virgil, that would be the worst punishment possible. He wouldn't be able to live with himself.

"Hey, buddy, this is the best thing for you to do. If you don't... He might think you don't care." He noted. Virgil froze. He was right. If he didn't do anything, Roman would hate him and they'd have to break up and- "Virgil. Stop panicking and go talk to your boyfriend." Patton chimed, breaking his thought spiral with a gentle nudge towards Roman's room.

"Okay... I- I'm ready." Virgil announced with a breath, walking to Roman's room and gently tapping on the door.

"Whoever it is, go away!" Roman shouted sourly. Virgil shot Patton a look, who just waved him on, ever the insistent one.

"Roman? It's me.." He said, just loud enough to be heard through the door. After a few beats of silence, Virgil was about to walk away when he finally heard the other's voice. 

"Come in." The creative side said softly, sounding almost hollow, and unlike himself.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Roman? It's me.." He said, just loud enough to be heard through the door. After a few beats of silence, Virgil was about to walk away when he finally heard the other's voice._

_"Come in." The creative side said softly, sounding almost hollow, and unlike himself._

Virgil gently opened Roman's door and bit his lip slightly. The room was totally trashed. Posters were torn down, the fairy lights that he watched the other so meticulously hang were now drooping from their hooks, some bulbs flickering or completely dead. Even his sword was on the floor, rather than resting in its glass case.

"What's up, Incredible Sulk?" Roman asked, attempting a playful tone, but it fell flat. Virgil let out a sigh.

"Don't." He began, sitting at the end of the bed that the other was sprawled across. "Don't act like nothing's wrong. You've been acting like this since the video. What's the problem here?" Roman didn't speak. How could he tell his boyfriend that he didn't feel good enough to be with the rest of the group?

"It's nothing-"

"Roman-"

"Virgil, it's nothing!" Roman snapped, causing Virgil to jump. "Don't worry about it. Please." He said, softening a bit. Virgil shook his head lightly.

"It's my job to worry about it. Especially now. Please just... Tell me what's wrong." He pleaded in response, resting a hand on the other's leg. "I don't like seeing you upset." Of course, Roman was convinced that Virgil wouldn't be able to understand what it was like to feel hated by everyone else, ironically enough.

"I'm fine, really!" He assured Virgil, even throwing a laugh in. But he couldn't stop, and his manic laughter quickly dissolved into full-body sobs. "I'm fine..." By this time, Virgil had had enough.

"Come here." He said calmly, pulling the trembling side close. "Breathe with me, I need you to tell me five things you can see right now, alright?" 

"I- uh... Papers, p-posters... um... lights, the b-bed... and- and you." He managed through sobs. 

"Good, that's great, Ro. How about four things you can hear?" The anxious side prodded lightly, as Roman rested his head against his chest.

"Music... Myself... Patton in the kitchen, and y-your breathing." He whimpered, the tears flowing a bit slower.

"Perfect. Three things you can feel?"

"The blanket, you, and my clothes."

"You're doing amazing. How about two things you can smell, or like to smell." Virgil continued, feeling as Roman slowly relaxed, though he was still shuddering through breaths. This one was a bit tougher for him.

"I... I don't know.."

"It's okay, just think.." Virgil paused, trying to think of what would get him going.

"Virge I can't-" Roman started, his voice taking on a frantic edge.

"Shh... It's okay, it's okay... How about... The smells when you're backstage?" That seemed to do the trick.

"Setting spray!" He announced, sounding slightly frustrated with himself for not thinking of it sooner. "And... and I can smell your hoodie." He mumbled softly.

"There we go. Last one, okay? I need one thing that you can taste, or like to taste."

"Would it be ridiculous if I said Crofters?"

"Not at all. You did great." Virgil replied with a slight sigh. "Now, are you feeling better?"

"... Yes." Roman admitted warily. With that, Virgil drew away slightly, forcing him to sit up. 

"Good. Now can you tell me what's going on? Why do you think we hate you?" He asked with a frown.

"Because it's obvious."


	3. Chapter 3

_"Good. Now can you tell me what's going on? Why do you think we hate you?" He asked with a frown._

_"Because it's obvious."_

"What do you mean by that? What makes you think it's obvious?"

"Thomas used to be excited to see me... He groaned when I came in last time." Roman said softly, sounding more fragile and breakable than he ever had before. "And Logan and I don't argue like we did..." He sighed. "And then... You snapped at me. I can't even remember the last time you did that." Virgil paused, he didn't know either. "It would have been fine, but you... I can't."

"Roman... This is all because I snapped at you?" He asked gently.

"When you say it like that, it sounds childish." Roman began. "But no, it's not just that. That hurt, but it wasn't fully your fault... We were overwhelming you. The fans... They don't like me as much as they used to. I used to be their favourite... Now I'm turning into a past you - no offence intended."

"None taken."

"It's just... I held my throne for so long... Turns out, I was just keeping it warm..." He said with a sigh. Virgil took a breath.

"You still have your throne. The fans love you so much... Almost as much as I do. I don't fully get how you don't see how amazing you are." He thought for a moment. "Yeah, you have your faults, but we all do. And as cheesy and cliche as it sounds... They really are what makes you so great and unique." Roman was silent, Looking down at his lap. "Ro?" He looked up, tears running down his cheeks. Virgil had a brief moment of panic. "Oh my god Roman are you okay was it something I sai-"

He was cut off with a hug. "Thank you." Roman whispered. "I... Needed that. I really did." He paused. "You really mean that, though? You love me?"

"Of course I do! That's okay for me to say, right? Is that too soon?" Virgil asked quickly, fiddling with the zipper of his hoodie..

"It's very okay for you to say. I love you too." He grinned slightly. "You emo nightmare."

There was a soft tap on the door. "Hey kiddo's, just checking in, how are you two doing?" Patton called from the other side.

"We're doing great, Pat." Roman said in return, wiping the tears from his cheeks and gently tugging Virgil off the bed as he stood. "We'll be out in a second."

"Alright! no pressure buddy!" Patton added, his footsteps fading down the hall as he walked away. The minute he was far enough away, Roman pulled Virgil in close.

"Hey Virge? Could I have the honour of kissing you?" He asked gently.

"Of course." He replied without hesitation, wrapping his arms around the other's neck and kissing him.

The moment seemed so absolutely picture perfect... Until Virgil twitched and pulled away quickly. "Sorry." His voice came out distorted, causing him to cover his mouth with both hands and taking a step away from Roman in shame. Of all times to get overwhelmed. Why here, why now? "Roman, I-"

"Say no more, we can go right now." He said, extending a hand to the other. "Hands okay?" He asked gently. After a nod from Virgil, they laced their fingers together and walked out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! You may have noticed that the title has changed, as I feel it'll be more fitting for the storyline that I now have planned, but fear not! This is still Nobody Hates You!!! For those of you who have read the first three chapters prior to this being updated, I'd recommend Y'all go back and reread them, as I've made some modifications to make the chapters flow a bit better, and added some more details for a slightly more realistic feel. I hope y'all like them!

_The moment seemed so absolutely picture perfect... Until Virgil twitched and pulled away quickly. "Sorry." His voice came out distorted, causing him to cover his mouth with both hands and taking a step away from Roman in shame. Of all times to get overwhelmed. Why here, why now? "Roman, I-"_

_"Say no more, we can go right now." He said, extending a hand to the other. "Hands okay?" He asked gently. After a nod from Virgil, they laced their fingers together and walked out of the room._

Right outside the door stood a _very_ excited Patton, along with a considerably less excited Logan, who had likely been dragged over to wait and greet the duo.

"See, kiddo? I told you talking to him would work! How are you doing, Roman? What was wrong? Why were you so upset?" Patton began bombarding the two with questioned, oblivious to Virgil's current mental state. Logan, however, did notice, and quickly quieted the other with a gentle elbow to the side.

"Patton, I think it'd be better to let them be for a while." He said, starting to walk towards the kitchen. "Come on, you said you needed some help with lunch?"

"But I- Oh... Yeah, let's go!" Patton caught on quickly, following the other. "It'll be about twenty minutes!" He called over his shoulder.

Virgil let out a breath that he hadn't realised he'd been holding as Roman gently rubbed his hand with his thumb. It was a sweet gesture, Virgil thought, and it put him at ease.

"Are you alright?" Roman asked, keeping his voice low and soft. Virgil nodded.

"Yeah, I just- can we go to the living room? I want to sit down."

"Of course, my dear." He purred softly, placing a soft kiss on Virgil's temple. The ever so anxious male allowed a small smile to spread onto his lips and leaned against Roman a bit as they began to walk down to the living room. As soon as they walked in Virgil's small smile turned into a very rare grin. Patton had very clearly conjured up some plush blankets and a few throw pillows for the two. Roman glanced up at the two in the kitchen and nodded to them in appreciation, as Virgil eagerly pulled him to the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so for some reason Archive posted the draft for this chapter before I finished it, but I'm just gonna leave it as-is and continue on with the next chapters.


	5. ON HIATUS

Hey guys, I'm gonna be on a bit of a break for a bit, as I have a lot of other projects that I'll need to focus. I promise I'll be back soon, okay? Thank you guys so much for supporting my writing!


End file.
